


New Moon, New Rayla

by DraceDomino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Feral Behavior, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, Primal Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Rayla sure is in a hurry to get somewhere private with Callum - maybe she has some horrible secret to reveal.Or maybe the new moon just makes Moonshadow elves SUPER horny. That must be it.Characters are 18+.





	New Moon, New Rayla

**Author's Note:**

> Before you pound off, pound the follow button on [my Twitter!](http://www.Twitter.com/DraceTales)
> 
> Do it to give tumblr the ol' what for!

New Moon, New Rayla  
-by Drace Domino

“Ow!” Ezran grunted as he landed on his rear, after a sudden and unexpected shove by Rayla. A split-second after he was forced to catch Bait, whom the Moonshadow elf unceremoniously tossed to the young prince. “Rayla, what’s gotten into you? I thought we were going up to the cabin!”

As he spoke, the young man pointed to a tiny cabin in the distance - seemingly abandoned. The three were still en route to return the precious egg in Ezran’s possession, and this deep in the woods so late at night they knew the sight of that shelter was a rare find. Ezran in particular had been looking forward to dozing with a roof over his head, but it seemed like Rayla had other plans.

“You just...you...stay out here and play with Bait for a few minutes!” Rayla spoke up, just as she reached a hand down to wrap her fingers around Callum’s wrist. The young man looked as stunned as Ezran, and nearly tripped and stumbled as the elf began pulling him towards the cabin. “I need to talk to your brother alone, don’t come up here until we come for you!”

“But--” Ezran blinked, cradling Bait in his arms and watching the two rush ahead with a confused look and a tilted head. As Bait casually stuck out his tongue and licked one of his eyes, the young prince merely sighed and gazed down at the beast. “Well, Bait? What do you wanna play?”

The creature merely licked its other eye.

 

“R-Rayla, slow down!” Callum finally had a voice in the matter, even though it didn’t do any good. No matter how he protested Rayla just kept dragging him forward, rushing towards the distant cabin with a determined look on her face. The only times she slowed down was when she looked up at the sky to see the exposed moon - or at least, the thin line of the new moon hanging high overhead. Each time she gazed at it another grunt of frustration ran from the back of her throat, and she renewed her pace with a quicker dash ahead. Callum stumbled the entire way, dragging his feet, bumping his legs against fallen logs and stumps, and at one point taking a low-hanging branch in the face. “Pffffft! Rayla, c’mon! What’s going on?!”

The slender, sleek elf merely grunted once more, and finally made her way to the abandoned cabin. As she charged inside the two barely had a few seconds to take stock of it - no bed, no furniture, not even much of a ceiling. The new moon above was still clearly visible from within, and when Rayla looked up at it her eyes suddenly flashed with a fierce, intense light. It only lasted a split second, but as it subsided the Moonshadow elf spun on a heel to turn to Callum, a low growl rising from the back of her throat.

“Enough talking, boy!” She hissed, and her tongue dashed across her lips as she suddenly charged ahead. Head down, shoulders wide, and her fit, dangerous body dashing towards him like a raging bull.

“Yeaaaargh, don’t eat m--” Callum had clearly read Rayla’s charge wrong, even if her intentions did involve her mouth. Instead of devouring the young man like he had suddenly feared, she slammed him against the door with a heavy thud that shook the entire wall of the ramshackle hut. Before Callum could finish his cry for mercy Rayla’s mouth was against his own, pinning him in a deep and forceful kiss that instantly probed him with her tongue. Her figure squeezed tight against Callum’s own understandably trembling body, and as she kissed him harder and harder it was quite clear she wasn’t all that concerned about his willingness to participate. This was happening even if the boy tried to get away.

Callum tried his best to put up a certain resistance against the Moonshadow elf’s onslaught, but his attempts failed before they even formulated within him. After all, why would he wanted to fight something so great as the attractive young woman shoving her tongue in his mouth, grasping his shoulders, and grinding her body so tightly against his own? Even though his resistance never really formed he was still able to squeak out a small word in between the heated kisses she laid upon him, a tiny murmur that escaped amidst the wet contact of their tongues and the constant pressure of their lips.

“...why…?”

Rayla merely snorted in a beastial fashion, and broke their kiss so her head could drop towards his throat. There her lips continued to rush back and forth across his flesh, suckling and nibbling and even licking across his trembling, goosebump-marked skin. As she did so her hands grew more adventurous, one moving down to run fingers over his chest while another moved even lower, pressing to the growing bulge against Callum’s lap. As he quivered and groaned underneath her contact Rayla finally spoke up, voice laced with a hunger that couldn’t be denied - a burn within her that was far more than mere teenage attraction.

“Moonshadow elves...the new moon...it...mmmnn…” She wasn’t able to continue her explanation before slathering her mouth across his throat once more, but she said enough for Callum to get the picture. Everyone knew that the Moonshadows had a tendency to gain special powers under certain phases of the moon, but he had never imagined that one of those phases would bring up such a...dynamic response from them. As he quivered under her contact and practically melted against the door, Callum merely gave a tiny nod and began to move his hands forward. If this was something that the moon was compelling her to do, it put him in a difficult position. While his hands wrapped around her shoulders he did his best to push her away - though it was rather difficult, considering her considerable strength over his own and the grip she had on his bulge.

“Rayla, if...if this is because of the moon, I can’t…” He paused just long enough to audibly gasp, just as her hand scooped underneath his shaft and grasped his sack through the fabric of his pants. Not too firmly, of course - just enough to make him crave her more. “You’re not in your right mind, you--”

“If you don’t, there’s no telling what I’ll do.” Rayla found the strength to speak up once more, just as she pushed forward enough to remove Callum’s grasp from her shoulders. Her mouth found the edge of his ear and she whispered in a ferocious tone, one that was as lewd and aroused as it was dangerous. A grim warning of the peril within her pleasure. “I need to get this out of me, boy. If I don’t...I might hurt someone. You...Ezran. And I can’t have that on my head.”

Despite the heat in the moment, there was an honesty in her voice that Callum had come to respect. They had been travelling together for weeks by now, and though their initial time together had been...difficult, Rayla had proven to be a steadfast friend. Someone that wanted the best for them all - humans and elves alike. The look in her eyes was an embattled one - a passionate lust wrestling with a weighted responsibility and even a bit of guilt. And as Callum gazed at her, she managed to squeeze out one more word in her heavy accent amidst a throaty whisper.

“...please…”

It was the only way, and Callum knew it. With a small nod the young man consented to the Moonshadow elf’s attentions, and Rayla wasted no time in claiming him. As soon as he gave his agreement she pressed her hands to his shirt collar and twisted him to the ground, letting them both tumble to the floor of the half-shattered cabin. As they fell she performed an elegant roll at the very last second, ensuring that went Callum hit the ground it wasn’t long after that she was upon him. Rayla landed with her knees to the sides of the young man’s head and her face squarely before his lap, already greedily moving her hands to his belt and starting to work it free. As she yanked the strap away and moved her hands down the front of his pants she wiggled her hips greedily from side to side, and even pressed the front of her clothed mount to Callum’s face for a small, already-moist kiss.

“Do you know what to do down there, human?!” She grunted, and even gave him a sharp glare from between her thighs. “Don’t tell me I have to teach you!”

Callum, ever full of surprises, merely shook his head. His hands moved to the edge of her pants and he started to pull them down, exposing the Moonshadow’s purple elf ass to the night air and yanking them to the center of her thighs. After repositioning his head to use her tented pants as a hammock, the young man found himself gazing up inches away from a glistening elf pussy - every bit as smooth, pretty, and sweet-smelling as soldiers liked to tell stories about.

“I know what I’m doing.” Callum spoke, his hands moving to grasp her ass and his tongue passing over his lips. “...Aunt Amaya showed me.”

As his head drifted forward and his mouth moved towards her folds, Rayla gave a throaty laugh. She bucked her hips forward to smear her glistening mound across the boy’s face before he had a chance to close the deal, stealing the moment of first contact from him and spreading her juice from ear to ear over his gasping face.

“That dirty old woman…” Rayla chuckled to herself, and rolled her eyes before finally fishing out Callum’s member. Once it was firmly within her grasp the Moonshadow elf was quick to tend to it, one hand pressing underneath his sack to fondle him as the other locked around the base. Her smirking mouth spread around the tip and she quickly started to suck him with startling ferocity - giving herself no time to get used to his girth in favor of quickly, eagerly taking every inch across her tongue. Callum gave a desperate groan from the impact but did his part to the best of his ability, taking his first taste of elf pussy and drinking it down with delight. It was different from times with Aunt Amaya - the older woman’s slit was wider with more pronounced folds, and a taste that was far different from the elf’s. Even the scent was different, though both were still intensely pleasant. That said, the young man didn’t have much opportunity to compare the differences, not when he was with such a demanding partner.

He had the distinct impression that if he didn’t manage to please Rayla in a fashion that satisfied her moonlight cravings, he’d be looking at the business end of a very dangerous woman in heat.

Callum moved his tongue eagerly back and forth across Rayla’s purple folds, and did his best to maintain his composure as he felt the girl’s mouth move down to the base of his cock with every push forward. The effect of the moon was clearly driving her to great hunger as she curled her tongue around his shaft and gave him a series of greedy slurps, and from time to time she even plucked her mouth from his member so she could bury her nose against the spot where his shaft met his balls, licking back and forth and making as much of a mess as she could. Callum tensed up as pleasure ran through him in brutal and unrelenting waves, though as his fingers sunk in against the tender flesh of Rayla’s rear he managed to hold on by focusing on his work. Drinking Rayla’s juice, recalling the methods that Aunt Amaya had taught him under stern discipline, focusing on the fact that if he were to pop too soon, this berserk Moonshadow elf might throw him across the room.

Callum managed to endure the elf’s blowjob - barely - at least long enough for her to lift her pussy from his face and slowly begin to shift around on top of him. Her feet pressed firmly to the ground as her knees bent and her haunches leaned back, and she didn’t even need to hold Callum’s member in order to line her glistening pussy up against his tip. With a wicked smile playing on her features she started to push herself down atop him, and as Callum’s member stretched her folds the young man trembled from the bliss of it all. He had never gotten this from Aunt Amaya! The older woman had always teased it as a future birthday present, but now he was lucky enough to be getting it early from a girl a bit less taboo to be riding him. With a groan Callum moved his hands forward to balance them against Rayla’s waist, and with his help the slender elf was able to drive down all the way until her rump crashed against his lap.

“Ah...ahh…” Callum shivered, sweat lining his brow even though he was doing a fraction of the work. The intense grip of that tight elf pussy was something that men back home dreamed of, the sort of thing they told stories about. It was safe to say that considering the relationships between humans and elves a man that got to feel a Moonshadow wrapped around his dick was a rare thing indeed, and Callum was lucky enough to be experiencing it firsthand for his very first time. She gripped him in ways he couldn’t imagine, squeezed his length between her firm purple walls, and pooling at the base of his lap was a glistening dew of her arousal. Callum, with vision rapidly blurring and a smile twitching from the corner of his mouth, finally gave Rayla a nod to continue. “O...okay...I think I’m...ready to go…”

The tiny smirk on Rayla’s face promised something she was about to prove - that he absolutely wasn’t. Who could be? A tight, eighteen year old elf pussy gripping his dick? It was a pleasure no human deserved. With a cocky grin the purple-skinned woman started to rapidly bounce up and down, and she used her strength and natural grace to keep herself perfectly balanced. His hands at her waist were a sweet gesture but utterly unnecessary, she could ride through the whole night if she desired to simply by the strength in her powerful, taut thighs. While she rode her hands moved to strip away the front of her garment, exposing a pair of pretty purple breasts that just barely caught the light of the moon from above. As soon as it basked over her the girl’s nipples stiffened and became all the more sensitive, and she let loose with another feral growl as pleasure swept over her.

Feral was the only word for it, and the longer she fucked him the more intense she became. With her clothing pulled aside and her body already writhing in pleasure, the horned elf’s pussy squeezed and milked that throbbing human length with not just a desire but an outright need. When she suddenly buckled forward, slamming her knees to the ground and lunging towards Callum’s face, she ensured that her pussy remained crested around his dick and slammed back to hilt him once more. Callum could just barely see the glimmer in her eyes in that moment - a look that was different from any she had given him previously. Her eyes were glazed but intense, vacant yet fiercely hungry. The young man’s trial had only just begun...lucky for him.

Rayla rode him hard and wild, and threw her hands into Callum’s hair to yank his face against her bare chest. There he could feel her wrap fingers around his throat from behind and force feed him one of her nipples, wedging the sensitive bud between his lips and grinding it back and forth. As she did so her motions became even harder and wilder, pounding against him with such impact that it made his hips ache, and as she tightened her grasp about his throat she managed to hiss out a hungry, eager order.

“Bite! Bite, human!”

As Callum responded instantly and his teeth sunk against Rayla’s nipple, the Moonshadow elf howled in pleasure. It seemed like no matter how hard he went her nipple remained impervious to the impact - even if her pleasure was driven by the tension. He was rapidly realizing that satisfying this dangerous elf was going to tax him more than his entire journey already had - and that he would need to learn how to be tougher. Stronger. Even a bit rougher.

As Callum passed his mouth back and forth between Rayla’s nipples, biting them each and making the girl howl, the Moonshadow elf was drawing rapidly towards her climax. It was something she was firmly determined to drag Callum into as well, and when her peak drifted near she snatched the boy by the sides of his head and pulled him from her breasts. Another fierce kiss, hard and hot was shoved against Callum’s lips - and her tongue ensnared his own, wrestling it with ease to the floor of his mouth.

Callum was a whimpering mess completely caught up in the moment, and it was a miracle he had lasted as long as he did. His first time was marked by the sudden outpouring of pleasure of his cock unleashing itself within her, painting her purple walls with his sticky white and flooding her with rope after rope of cream. The Moonshadow elf herself had a similarly violent climax, spasming and squirting and shaking her hips back and forth with a volatile glee. By the very end she was hilting him, and where their laps met there was a puddle of Callum’s cum that had run from her nethers in an overflow. As their lips pulled apart Callum first saw the elf smile in an almost sweet fashion, and he had partly expected her to apologize as she pulled away to return to her normally distant self.

But then...he saw the look in her eyes. Even more glazed. Even more feral. The new moon still hung high overhead, and the human boy was still her prey.

“More, human!” Rayla practically roared, and swept her tongue in predatory fashion across her teeth. “More! Until there’s no more left to give!”

Callum merely swallowed nervously as he acknowledged a difficult task - and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the trial ahead of him.

Aunt Amaya hadn’t trained him for this.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoyed my work. This is my first story in this fandom, and I hope it's the first of many!
> 
> Make sure to give me a follow on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) and you'll be able to keep tabs on any good things coming up!


End file.
